Es Krim
by Leila Zen
Summary: Bukannya membantu Green membersihkan gudang, Red malah mengacau. Siap-siap saja diomelin sama tuan rumahnya. Gak mau diomelin? Sogok saja si gym leader itu pake es krim. PokeSpe, SHOUNEN-AI/BL, Originalshipping, DLDR, RnR.


**Es Krim**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon Adventure (Pokemon Special) punya Hidenori Kusaka. Cintanya Red dan cerita ini baru punya saya. :v /disetrum

 **Pairing** : Green x Red aka Originalshipping / GuriRe

 **WARNING** : CONTAIN SHOUNEN-AI, AU, mungkin OOC, typo, Dll.

Untuk readers yang tidak suka dengan pairing tidak normal ini, diperkenankan untuk TIDAK membaca fic ini. Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk bashing characters atau menyinggung pihak bersangkutan.

Happy Reading! :)

.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang terik di Pallet Town, seorang gym leader asal Viridian City, Green Oak sedang menyapu dedaunan kering yang berserakan dihalaman rumahnya. Dia tidak pergi ke Viridian Gym hari ini karena sedang ingin libur dan bermalas-malasan dirumah. Eh, boro-boro bisa santai, malah menyuruhnya bersih-bersih dirumah sebelum ia pergi ke lab tadi pagi. Biasanya Daisy yang menjadi petugas kebersihan dirumah ini, namun mengingat sang kakak sedang ada urusan, ya mau tidak mau Green mengambil alih tugas kakaknya ini.

Semangat untuk membersihkan halaman rumah pun berkurang seiring dengan bartambahnya tetesan keringat di badan. Green mengeringkan keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Halaman rumah yang kini sudah bersih setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa letih sang gym leader, namun rasa letihnya kembali bertambah mengingat gudang rumahnya belum dibersihkan. Haah.. Merepotkan sekali..!

"Oii—! Green—!"

Green mendongak begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya. Ia mendapati rivalnya, Red, berkunjung kerumahnya saat ini. Sang pemuda bertopi merah itu menghampiri Green, melakukan toss persahabatan meskipun status rival mereka masih ada.

"Hei, kawan! Apa kabar? Tidak pergi ke gym?" tanya Red.

"Yaah.. Niatnya sih mau libur dulu.. Tapi, si gramps malah membuat cucunya ngebabu dirumah sendiri. Haah.. Payah!" ucap Green, menghela kelelahan.

"Wow.. Pasti sangat melelahkan. Keberatan kalau aku membantu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu ayo masuk, setelah gudang selesai dibersihkan, aku traktir makan malam."

"Yeahh!"

Kedua pemuda itu pun masuk ke rumah keluarga Oak, memasuki gudang penyimpanan barang-barang rumah ini yang sudah tidak terpakai. Lihat saja tempat ini. Ada koran bekas berserakan dimana-mana, buku-buku tebal yang juga berserakan, sarang laba-laba, ah, pokoknya tempat ini mengerikan. Tidak aneh kalau menyuruh Green untuk membersihkan gudang ini.

"Jadi.. Kita mulai darimana?" tanya Red.

"Kita bagi tugas. Kau rapikan koran dan buku yang berserakan, aku yang membersihkan debunya." kata Green yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan masker dan menyiapkan kemoceng.

"Oke."

Langsung saja pemuda bertopi itu melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan koran-koran yang berserakan dilantai, lalu menumpuknya hingga mengikatnya dengan tali rapia. Selesai dengan koran, ia kini memungut buku-buku tebal yang juga berserakan dilantai. Penasaran dengan isi buku yang ada ditangannya, iseng-iseng Red membuka buku itu. Ia mengetahui ini adalah buku album foto keluarga Oak setelah mendapati banyak foto-foto yang tertempel rapi di halaman awal buku ini.

"Woow..! Hei, Green! ternyata ganteng ya kalau dia masih muda." komentar Red setelah melihat foto masa muda kakeknya Green.

"...Kalau dia mendengarmu bilang begini bisa dianggap penghinaan lho."

"Pffftt... Hahahaha! Arceus! Kau terlihat menggelikan sekali dengan popok dan dot itu, Green! Hahahaha!" Red berkomentar lagi setelah melihat foto Green yang masih bayi dihalaman selanjutnya.

"Hah? Popok dan dot katamu?"

Green menoleh kearah Red, begitu mendapati rivalnya sedang membuka album foto keluarganya, Green langsung merebut album itu dari tangan rivalnya. Pasalnya dalam album itu ada foto Green yang masih kecil, dan menurutnya itu memalukan. Seketika tawa Red pun terhenti begitu album itu direbut.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membereskan album ini! Bukan untuk melihat isinya!" kata Green sambil menyimpan album itu ke rak buku.

"Huh. Kau tidak seru!" Red memajukan bibirnya saat kesenangan menertawakan rivalnya berakhir.

Mereka pun kembali pada tugas mereka membersihkan gudang ini. Mendadak, setan troll yang bergentayangan dirumah ini pun merasuki Red sehingga terciptalah ide untuk menjahili Green. Ia kembali membuka-buka buku album yang ada dilantai, dan mencari foto masa kecil Green.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Red menemukan foto yang ia cari. Ia segera melepas foto itu dari albumnya, dan kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto Green kecil yang sedang dimandikan oleh kakeknya. Yaah.. Tentunya ini foto yang vulgar.

"Wahahahahaha! Green! Ternyata 'punyamu' kecil ya? Jangan-jangan sudah besar pun masih sekecil ini lagi! Hahahaha!"

Green kembali menoleh kearah Red, dan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya setelah mengetahui Red memegang foto memalukan dirinya. Sang gym leader langsung memburu langkahnya kearah pemuda bertopi yang jahil itu.

"Kembalikan! Hei!"

"Kabuur!"

Melihat kejadian ini, dimana Green yang mengejar Red dan Red yang berlari menghindari bogem sang rival, sama seperti menonton kartun masa kecil tentang kocaknya permusuhan antara kucing dan tikus di TV. Dasar nasib sedang sial, saat Red hendak berlari keluar dari gudang, kakinya menyenggol guci disamping daun pintu dan—

PRAAAAANNG—!

Beberapa kristal berwarna hijau, ungu, biru, dan merah keluar dari pecahan guci itu. Dan seketika itu juga, seorang pria berbaju dan bertopi hijau tua yang membawa sebuah pedang dan tameng muncul memunguti kristal-kristal itu.

Eh, ralat. Kayaknya paragraf barusan salah fandom deh.

Guci itu pecah berkeping-keping, dan saat itulah wajah Red seketika menjadi pucat dan dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kedua iris emerald Green langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam sambil berkacak pinggang begitu melihat kekacauan ini.

"Emm.. G-Green... A-Aaa.." ucap Red gelagapan, merasa sangat bersalah dan sangat takut melihat ekspresi Green sekarang. Mirip seperti almarhumah Suzena, pemain film horror nusantara yang wajahnya juga horror, pikirnya.

"Itu guci antik milik kakekku. Mahal." kata Green sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke lantai.

Red menelan ludah, keadaan semakin memburuk dengan munculnya aura kegelapan pada sosok gym leader itu. Sudah pasti janji Green yang akan mentraktirnya makan malam akan batal. Bukannya ditraktir, yang ada malah Red yang tekor mengganti guci yang ia pecahkan ini. Dan sedang mencekam-cekamnya suasana, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tukang es krim yang lewat diluar rumah.

Aha!

Sebuah ide liar untuk mencairkan suasana pun muncul di pikiran Red. Ia sangat yakin idenya ini akan berhasil membuat amarah Green mereda.

"Umm.. Aku segera kembali..!" ucap Red setelah nyengir hambar, dan pergi keluar rumah Green.

"Hei! Tanggung jawab dengan kekacauan yang sudah kau buat!"

Tidak ada gunanya Green berteriak sekarang, anak itu sudah keburu hilang duluan. Akhirnya Green sendirilah yang membersihkan pecahan guci ini, tentunya sambil menyumpah-serapahi orang yang sudah memecahkan guci ini. Bukannya membantu meringankan pekerjaan, dia malah mengacau disini!

"Nih."

Green mendongak kearah orang yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah es krim cone padanya. Oh, jadi tadi si Red keluar untuk membeli es krim toh. Dia membawa dua es krim rasa coklat. Satu untuk Green, dan satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Uhh.. Nanti kalau ada uang, aku ganti deh gucinya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau menerima es krim ini?" tanya Red tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya.

Green pun mengangguk, lalu menerima es krim dari Red. "Perhatian sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin."

Red pun bisa menghela lega, syukurlah dia berhasil meredakan amarah Green. Mereka berdua pun mulai memakan es krim mereka. Dibanding menikmati es krim pemberian Red, saat ini perhatian Green terpusat pada Red yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Melihat caranya menjilati krim coklatnya, dimana krim itu menempel di bibirnya. Cara makan Red seperti anak kecil, imut sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Red sepertinya menyadari kalau Green memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Uhh.. Tidak ada.. Hei, kau masih menyimpan fotoku yang tadi kan? Cepat kembalikan!" Green mengalihkan topik.

"Hah? Foto yang mana?" Red tersenyum jahil pada rival dihadapannya.

"R E D..."

"Ooh.. Foto yang ini?" Red mengeluarkan foto memalukan Green dalam sakunya. Lalu dengan cepat, Green mengambil foto itu dari Red.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak! Aku akan memamerkannya ke semua Pokedex Holder di seluruh region!"

"Red, kau dalam masalah!"

"Oh? Dan kau kira aku takut?"

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Errgh!"

"G-Green! Nanti fotonya sobek!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Anak bertopi itu masih menggenggam erat foto rivalnya itu, namun Green juga tak hanya diam, ia juga berusaha melepaskan tangan Red dari foto itu. Dan acara tarik tambang—umm ralat, tarik foto pun terjadi. Hingga tidak sengaja, tangan mereka berdua menyenggol es krim yang dipegang Green. Dan— Mereka berdua kini hanya bisa meratapi es krim yang sudah mendarat dilantai itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Es krimku jatuh!" Green kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Ya ampun, Green! Tinggal kau ambil lagi saja es krimnya! Belum lima menit kok!"

"Kau gila? Itu sudah terkontaminasi tau!"

"Aah! Sok steril begitu!" Red malah kembali menikmati es krimnya tanpa menghiraukan Green.

Demi sempak Charizard!— Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan Charizard pakai sempak? Anak yang satu ini benar-benar membuat bogem gatal! Harusnya waktu dia datang tadi, langsung saja ceburkan anak ini ke sumur. Bener-bener kudu dikasih pelajaran ini anak. Mana es krimnya enak banget lagi, eh malah jatuh. Padahal Green masih ingin makan es krim.

Aha!

Kini Green yang mendapatkan ide liar. Pemuda berambut spiky itu menyeringai jahat setelah mendapatkan ide. Ia akan memberi Red pelajaran, tapi dia juga akan bisa menikmati es krim lagi. Hmm.. Pelajaran seperti apa kira-kira?

Tiba-tiba, Green mendekati Red, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Red yang sedang memegangi es krim. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Red terkejut, sedang enak-enaknya menjilati es krim, Green malah mendekat. Sang gym leader lalu ikut menjilati es krim milik Red.

Sontak untuk beberapa alasan, wajah Red mulai terasa panas. Pasalnya wajah Green semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan.. Lidahnya yang sedang menjilati es krim lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat ke bibirnya. Red berusaha melepaskan tangan Green yang menggenggam tangannya, bukannya terlepas, Green malah mendorong Red hingga anak itu terjepit di tembok.

Oke, Red terjebak sekarang. Rencana B.

Tidak ada cara lain selain menjauhkan bibirnya dari lidah Green yang terus mendekat. Inginnya sih menjauhkan, tapi lama-kelamaan es krim itu habis mereka jilati hingga jarak antara bibir mereka semakin mendekat sekarang. Red mulai panik, wajahnya semakin terasa panas merasakan hembusan nafas Green menerpa wajahnya.. Dan—

Siapkanlah sumpah serapah tentang Arceus atau dewa dari fandom selain pokemon, karena sekarang bukan es krim yang dijilat Green, melainkan bibir sang empunya es krim yang dijilat. Red segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat begitu lidah Green perlahan menyapu kedua belah bibirnya. Yang ditakutkan oleh Red akhirnya terjadi juga, kini bibir sang gym leader yang menggantikan lidahnya.

Wajah Red kini sudah memerah sempurna, selaras dengan namanya sendiri. Ia ingin menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong Green supaya ia melepaskan bungkaman dibibirnya ini. Tapi apalah daya, tangannya masih memegangi es krim. Akhirnya Red hanya pasrah membiarkan rival dihadapannya melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Dan membiarkan ciuman pertama miliknya direnggut oleh sang rival.

Red segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu Green melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat ekspresi pria mungil bertopi dihadapannya, seringaian kembali mengembang diwajah Green. Ada rasa puas karena selain bisa menghukum Red, dia juga masih bisa menikmati es krim, plus bonus menikmati ciuman pertama anak ini.

Red jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Green. Disisi lain, dia juga kesal karena perlakuan Green padanya. Sedang tidak ingin menatap kearahnya, Green malah mengangkat dagu Red, membuat kedua iris emerald miliknya bertemu dengan iris ruby milik Red.

"Ups.. Sepertinya aku salah jilat ya..?" ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Red langsung melumuri wajah rivalnya dengan es krim ditangannya. Oke, tolong ingatkan sang cucu ini untuk membeli kapur ajaib nanti. Bukan untuk masuk ke dunia kapur, melainkan untuk mencegah serangga seperti semut bersarang dirumahnya. Kan gawat kalau wajahnya Green digigit sama semut nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaah!

Leila is kom bek! xD

Udah lama gak main ke fandom ini, kangen juga sama Originalshipping, jadi Leila bikin aja fic ini.

Hmm.. Dipikir-pikir ini mirip Pocky Game yak? Cuman medianya pake es krim. Yaudahlah, yang penting Green-Red bisa adu mulut disini, oke? :v /dibom

Red dari pokespe itu ternyata punya kepribadian yang beda dengan Red dari game atau animenya. Kalau di game, Red kan orangnya dingin dan pendiam, sedangkan di pokespe, Red jadi anak yang ceria dan bersemangat. Ah, pokoknya mau Red yang dari mana pun, Red tetep imut, dan Leila tetep nge-fans sama dia! xD

Si Green juga. Kalau di game dia kan agak nyebelin, sombong dan jahil gitu orangnya, sedangkan di pokespe dia jadi kalem, tapi gak ngilangin sifat jahilnya sih. Pokoknya mau dari manapun, Green tetep jadi seme-nya Red, oke? xD /dibomseason2

Salam damai buat homo haters! Mohon dimaklumi untuk segala kekurangan dalam fic ini. Akhir-akhir ini mood buat nulis lagi naik turun, makanya hasil ficnya jadi begini. Oke, makasih buat udah yang mau baca, dan—

Bay maksimal! 8D

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
